Hazel's Story: After Gus
by The Dragon Gal
Summary: Its been a month since the charming, 17 year old, Augustus 'Gus' Waters passing. And his Hazel Grace has been taking it really hard. She has returned to her old habits, except she hasn't repeatedly reread 'An Imperial Affliction', why? Because she can't even look at the book without tearing up and thinking about Gus. (Various characters used, Hazel is just the main)


**I am making a new story. Its the first one I've made that's not Degrassi. I hope ya'll enjoy this "The Fault In Our Stars" fanfic (P.s am I the only one annoyed that the topic says "Fault In Our Stars"? That's not the whole title people!**

**-Sisi Marie**

Hazel's perspective

Its been about a month since Augustus's death, its so surreal, I still cant belive he's gone. I've been really inactive lately. Its like I'm back from where I started. I was always laying around watching tv shows, and then I went to support group and met Gus, who introduced me to an awesome graphic novel. And took me to Amsterdam using _his_ wish. I want that back. But without him to take me away from my house and my shows, there's nothing better to do but that.

I haven't even been able to look at "_An Imperial Affliction_'' without tearing up and thinking of Gus. Even Isaac hasn't been very active lately, I mean, it could be the fact that he's blind, but we still used to do stuff even though he couldn't see, he never backed down from a challenge. I haven't even called him lately. I need to interract with someone before I go insane.

My mom's been worrying about me a lot. My lungs are filling with fluids again, and I've sick the last few days. Its only been happening in the morning though, which has been really strange. I mean sure...we did _it_ but we only did it once. In Amsterdam. A couple weeks before everything went down hill in Augustus's world. And in mine. _Could I really be- _now's not the best time to be thinking about that.

I have a doctor's appointment today, they've been tracking the fluid filling in my lungs, just to be on the safe side of things. They gotta do a CAT scan, PET scan, and lab work. Nothing new in my cancer filled world. I never know whether to be frightened or emotionless when I get the appointments though. You never know what the outcomes gonna be until you witness it for yourself. I mean, maybe dying _would _be a good thing, but I still have a couple years to live, if I'm lucky.

"Hazel! Time to go" my dad yelled, he hasn't been able to go to work the days I have appointments since the day my lungs were filling with fluids again. "Okay, dad" I never yell anymore. It always takes the air out of my lungs. If only they could be fine again.

___***At The Appointment***_

It gets boring sitting in the same room, at the same children's hospital, in the same cover thing, in Indiana while waiting for the doctor. I just sat there playing with my hands while my mom sat in the chair next to me. My dad had stayed in the hall, said he didn't wanna come with while we got the results back, I think he just didn't wanna cry again.

"Have you gained weight, Hazel?" is the next real thing I hear. I just stared at my mom, confused. "What?" "You look like you've gained a little weight". I just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, why?" I just stared at her with blank eyes. "Because-as I said before-you look like you've gained a little weight, yet you've barely be-" she got cut off by the doctor.

"So, we got the results back" I just nodded. "You're thyroid cancer has not spread" "thank God" my mom whispered while I just nodded. "And it looks like your lungs have gotten anymore fluid since your last visit" I just nodded again while my mom had a sigh of relief. "But, we did find something peculiar in your lab tests" both my mom and I gave her a look of confusion and we waited for her to speak. "It looks like, your pregnant" my mom jumped out of her seat and shouted "PREGNANT!?" then gave me a look. I just shrugged. "Have you done any _sexual activity_ in the last month?" I just nodded and heard my mom's sigh of dissapointment. She sighed, "Augustus..." and I just nodded again. "Amsterdam?" my mom asked again, and I just nodded again.

"So, you have two choices" I raised an eyebrow. "You can either get an abortion, or have the baby, though there will be some risks" I started to speak but my mom beat me to it. "Obviously your gonna get an abortion" when she said that I freaked out on her. "NO! I'm going to have the baby and take the risks, even if it means death!" She and the doctor looked at me in shock. "Hazel, with your conditions, the risks are ve-" I cut her off, "I told you, I'm having this baby even if those risks involve death" she and my mom stared at me. "I'm not joking, I want to have this baby, and if I live, raise 'em, if I die, make sure a good family is going to raise 'em" I stared at my mom when I said the last part. She was holding back tears. "Your strong Hazel, you always have been, and you always will be no matter what"


End file.
